The Effects of Nitrous Oxide on a Teenage Girl
by RedLegoManiac
Summary: Modern Au oneshot. Fluffy hiccstrid inspired by a recent trip to the dentist, no I was not put on nitrous oxide, but still had the thought while in the chair. Hiccup has to watch over Astrid until her father returns home from work.


Disclaimer : Dreamworks owns everything

The Effects of Nitrous Oxide on a Teenage Girl

"Come back in six months for a check up, Mr. Hofferson." The man in scrubs said, he was a large fellow, missing an arm and a leg after an accident while cleaning a croc's teeth during his time in Australia.

"Sounds good, Gobber. See you then." Mr. Hofferson had just gotten his daughter, Astrid, into the car after having her tonsils removed. He sighed, knowing that he had to return to work… But who would watch over his beloved daughter?

His train of thought was interrupted by giggling from the backseat. "Oh Astrid, if only your mother were still here." Mr Hofferson said, and spoke a little louder, "How are you feeling?"

Astrid smiled widely, her jaws still full of the gauze pads, "Like I'm flying!" She said happily, then became mortified as she put her hands together. "M-my hands are stuck!"

Mr. Hofferson sighed again, but chuckled. "No they're not Sweetie."

A second passed and she pulled her hands apart, "Oh." Her father chuckled before he put the car into drive and pulled out of the dentist's parking lot.

"Where're we going?" Her speech was slurred because of the sedative, and her blue eyes peered out of the car window curiously. "Pretty clouds."

"Mmhmm." Mr. Hofferson agreed, glancing upwards. Astrid reached out with a free hand, touching the window. "Can I go up?" Astrid asked as she flopped backwards on the seat.

"No sweetie." He father said as he watched her through the rearview mirror. He really needed to find someone to look after his daughter. The last dentist visit had resulted in Astrid thinking that she was an elephant.

"But I wanna fly!" Astrid whined.

"But you're not a bird honey."

"Nooooo" Astrid giggled. "I'm a dragon!" She said wondrously.

Mr. Hofferson smiled, then a thought occurred, ' _That Haddock boy likes dragons…'_ He hummed in indecision, he glanced in the mirror again, seeing Astrid flap her arms. "Oh dear." He slowed the car to a stop at the intersection, and dialed his neighbor.

"Hello?" Came from the other end of the phone in a deep voice.

"Stoick, It's …. , I was wondering if your boy was free. I need some help with Astrid."

"Oh right." Stoick said. "You were taking her to the dentist. It's not the elephant-thing again right?" He asked a little worried.

"No. Apparently it's a dragon-thing now."

"Oh." Stoick said, then continued, "let me call my son, my break is almost up. Any specific instructions?"

Mr. Hofferson thought for a moment. "No, not that I can think of."

"Okay, I'll call you in a minute." Stoick hung up the phone, then dialed his son. "Hiccup?"

"Yeah, Dad? Kinda busy." Stoick heard the phone fall and hit the teen's desk. "Contacts! Bearing 2-5-5 degrees, hit'em with that rocket." Hiccup picked up the phone again, "Okay, what's up?"

"Mr. Hofferson took his daughter to the dentist today, they removed her tonsils. He needs you to watch over her until he gets home from work. He has the late night shift tonight, so you'd be doing him a huge favor."

Hiccup went wide eyed, "D-Dad seriously! Tonight is operation night; I'm finally squad lead!" Hiccup stammered as the mere thought of being alone with Astrid made him go a darker shade of red then he currently was. He put a palm to his head, and muted his headset. "I'll do it, I'll head over in a few minutes."

"Alright, Son, I'll tell him." Stoick hung up, then redialed Mr. Hofferson. "Hiccup will be heading over in a few minutes, Astrid will be in capable hands."

"Thank you, Stoick, this means a lot to me. Say, why don't you come over this weekend for a barbeque?"

"Daddyyyyyy wanna come fly with meeee?" Astrid babbled from the backseat. Causing Stoick to laugh.

"Hiccup's going to have a handful." He stated, "See you soon, Erik."

"Thanks again Stoick." Mr. Hofferson took the phone away from his ear, and hung up before pulling into the driveway of a two story home. As he got out of the car, he noticed the Haddock boy, Hiccup, approaching wearing blue jeans and a flannel shirt, and carrying a messenger bag.

"Good afternoon Mr Hofferson!" Hiccup greeted, waving as he walked across the lawn, and asked when he stood before him. "Any house rules… or anything?" There it went. Like the plastic bag down the street his confidence blew away.

He waved a hand before opening the car door to get Astrid out of her seat. "Nah, nothing to worry about. Just make sure Astrid is safe and sound."

"CAAAAAAWWWWWW" Astrid tried to yell but her mouth was still full of gauze. She happily clambered out of the car and fell on Hiccup. She giggled but did not get off of Hiccup, who was trying very hard not to turn into a tomato.

"Let's get her inside." Her father said as he dragged her up.

"It's not the elephant-thing this time?" Hiccup asked as he got up off the grass, moving to help carry her.

"No, no, this time it's something with dragons." This perked Hiccup's interest as he opened the door for Mr. Hofferson who was carrying his giggling daughter inside. He laid her down on the couch, then turned around to face Hiccup. "There's leftovers in the fridge if you two get hungry, and be sure she sleeps, and-"

"With all due respect," Hiccup interjected, "I've done this before, everything will be okay." Mr. Hofferson smiled, and patted Hiccup on the shoulder.

"Thanks again, I'll be home around ten tonight, if there's any emergencies just call." They walked to the door. Hiccup stood on the doorframe as Mr. Hofferson walked back to his car. They shared a nod, and Hiccup closed the door as Mr. Hofferson pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

Hiccup turned around, noticing Astrid babble to herself, trying to understand the world. He walked over and sat down on the cushion beside her. "HIiiiii Hic-cup." Oh, she recognized him. That's good. "What-" she burped, sending her into a fit of giggles, her curious blue eyes met his soft forest green eyes, "brings you by?" she finished.

He smiled, finding her utterly adorable and all things right under the sun. "Just to make sure you're okay." Hiccup answered, "How are you feeling?"

She grinned and outstretched her limbs, her legs going into his lap. "Like I'm flying!" She laughed once more, rolling over, almost off the couch but Hiccup stopped her.

"No, no, not that way." He mentioned to her gently as he propped her back on the couch. Her hand brushed his face, and he blushed, while she felt along his jawline. Hiccup became embarrassed and pulled away. He turned around but then let out a high pitched squeak as Astrid slapped him on the behind.

"A….A..ASTRID!" Hiccup shouted, now beet red, as he whirled around surprised only to find Astrid giggling herself silly on the couch.

"You have a nice behind." Astrid said between giggles and grinned widely, she tried reaching for him again, but he caught her by the wrists with a loose grip.

He made a serious face, tightening his lips playfully, "Agh, hold still." He told her through a smile, and she grinned, still reaching out to him. Their eyes met, and even though he knew she wouldn't remember much, he felt a connection between them. "Why don't we put a movie on?"

"Okay!" She said happily, and Hiccup reached forward for the xbox controller. He turned the tv and the xbox on, and started up netflix.

"OOOOh that one!" Astrid said as she pointed towards the screen.

"Titanic?" Hiccup asked the still somewhat loopy Astrid. "You want to watch Titanic of all films?"

"Why not?" Astrid ashed as she cocked her head to the side trying to look cute.

"Eh…. Okay." Hiccup said and selected the movie.

They were watching the tv quietly and Hiccup took a sip of the soda that he had taken from the fridge when she turned to him, "Can I have ice cream?"

He smiled, "Sure, what kind?"

She squinted her eyes, trying to say vanilla, but instead said, "Van-ella." He chuckled, standing up get a bowl of ice cream ready. While he was away, Astrid slid down the couch, semi propping her head up on an elbow, grinning madly.

The movie continued playing and the scene came where Kate asked if Jack could paint her. Astrid looked at the scene and smirked. She turned to Hiccup to see him walking back to the couch with a bowl of ice cream.

Hiccup handed her the ice cream and then she asked innocently "Hiccup, have you ever thought of… painting me like one of those french girls?" She asked in an enticing whisper.

Hiccup, shocked by the question didn't look where he was sitting down and slid off the edge of the sofa. He did not think his blush could have become a deeper red but as he felt his cheeks heat up he had to rethink that notion. He shook his head, vigorously, but she grinned. "Yes you do." She sing-songed.

He moved back up to the couch, gently scooting her over, and when he sat down on the cushion she leaned up against him, holding onto his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. She snuggled up against him, and he felt his face cheeks growing warm. He felt a vibration in his pocket.

Taking his phone out, he read the text message from Fishlegs: _We need a pilot, you in?_ He glanced at Astrid, seeing her eyelids droop a little, then typed back.

 _Sorry Fish, not this time._

 _Don't worry about it, ttyl_

 _Ttyl_

He felt Astrid shift, grasping at his shirt as she tried getting closer. Hiccup looked down, seeing wide but tired blue eyes. She whispered something, but he didn't quite hear.

"What was that?" He asked in a murmur.

"You're," She yawned, leaning against his chest, "so warm… and cute… and a dork, and I like you a lot."

His emerald eyes widened at the confession, "I-I like you too," he confessed, and she gave a small content smile. It wasn't long after that she drifted off to sleep, he stayed awake a little while longer, but eventually drifted off as well with her in his lap.

 _ **The End**_

It's been awhile, I know, but I'm back, and after I finish my history project I will be here to stay. A lot has happened within the past few months, social-issues, to be exact, but no worries. I'd rather leave all that behind.


End file.
